


Happy Endings

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, The Princess Bride, game of thrones, it chapter 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Happy Ending, I hope you guys like the game of thrones reference, I will take requests, IT - Freeform, It Chapter 1, More - Freeform, Princess Bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of happy endings based on movie/tv show scenes, but with with Kylo and Rey as the stars (so far). I do take requests of scenes to do, as well as characters for the scenes. (Formerly A King who was Promised)





	1. A King who was Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo reveal their alliances.

Ben stared at Snoke’s body. He turned to Rey, the light of his life.  
“Rule with me. We’ll break the wheel together” said Kylo as Rey walked closer.  
“You are my King. Now and always” Said Rey, seconds before kissing him. After about 10 seconds Kylo heard a lightsaber turn on and felt a burning sensation in his chest. He gasps, looks at his wound, and collapses. He couldn’t believe it. “But...I loved you!” He choked out. Rey stares at him emotionless.  
“Get wrecked son” she said before cutting his head off. Rey walked out of the throne room, rescued her friend’s and got away from the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Rey embraces the man she “loved” after defeating Snoke?


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Story for y’all. Finn got abducted and they’re rescuing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Kylo has been resurrected.

Rey rushed into the Starkiller base, followed closely by Chewbacca, who was carrying Poe. As they were searching for three men approached. It was four Knights of Ren and Kylo.  
“Kill the Wookiee and the Pilot, but leave the girl for me.” Said Kylo. They ignited their lightsabers and charged at her. Rey easily killed them. She turned to Kylo.  
“Hello. My name is Rey Solo, you killed my father, prepare to die” she said with hatred in her voice.  
Kylo looked at his fallen comrades as she got in a dueling stance.  
“I can’t die again” he thought and bravely ran away. Rey chased him, screaming profanities while Chewie and Poe looked at each other. Rey chased kylo through many rooms, until Kylo remembered he had a knife. Kylo pulled it out, ran into a cafeteria, and waited a few moments until Rey entered. He threw the knife, which hit her in the leg. Kylo has shitty aim. Rey dropped to one knee while kylo looked at her.  
“Sorry father, I’m trying” she whispered.  
“You must be my sister I abandoned all those years ago. I thought I taught you a lesson. Simply incredible. Have you been chasing me your whole life only to fail now? I think that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard. How marvelous.” He said.  
“Just hold on, even for a few more moments” she thought. She stood up, pulled the knife out of her leg and reignited their grandfather’s lightsaber.  
“By the force, are you still trying to win?” Asked Kylo who was still gloating. She stumbled, but got back up.  
“You’ve got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance, it’s going to get you into trouble someday.” He said as he attacked. Rey parried. He tried again, but with the same results. As they continued fighting, Rey repeated the Same sentence over and over. “Hello. My name is Rey Solo, you killed our father, prepare to die.” She held herself well, despite the limp. After the third tome she said her mantra, Kylo yelled “STOP SAYING THAT”. She stabbed him twice.  
“HELLO, MY NAME IS REY SOLO, YOU KILLED OUR FATHER, PREPARE TO DIE” she screamed. She disarmed him and held her lightsaber at his throat as he did all those years ago.  
“Offer me money”  
“Yes” Said Kylo, panicked.  
“Power too, promise me that”  
“All that I have and more, please” he responded.  
“Offer me all that I ask for” she said with death in her eyes.  
“Anything you want” Said kylo as he attacker her with a hidden lightsaber. She stabbed him in the same place she did the last time.  
“I want our father back” She responded as the life left him.


	3. Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance at Starkiller base

Kylo was looking everywhere for Rey. She couldn’t escape from him again, she was his one true love, his soulmate. As he was walking through an empty hallway, his lightsaber fell into an open grate.   
“Noooooooooo!!!!” He yelled, but it was gone. “Hux is going to kill me”   
Suddenly he sensed something and looked closer. Rey’s face popped up in the darkness. He shrieked then regained his composure.   
“Hiya Kylo, what a nice lightsaber. Do you want it back?” She asked.   
“Yes my love.” He replied. She had never complimented him before.   
“I bet you have a lot of allies”  
“Three, but Hux is my least favorite.”  
“Where is he?”  
“In his room, watching ‘The First Orders Next Top Model’”  
“I bet I could kill him. Make it look like an accident. Do you want me to do that, Kylo?” Asked Rey. He thought for a moment. A few stormtroopers walked past, looked at him talking to an open grate, and walked faster.   
“Why are you in a vent?” He asked.   
“I wanted to escape. I released all the prisoners.”  
Kylo was surprised.   
“Can you hear them Kylo?” She asked.   
Kylo listened closely. He heard voices.   
“There’s Finn, Poe, Chewie and...”  
“Han Solo?” Finished Kylo.   
“Yes! Your father. Isn’t he a great man? Because of his compassion and kindness.” She smiled.   
Kylo smiled as well. After a few minutes Kylo remembered what he was doing.  
“I need to get you out of there!” He exclaimed.   
“Without this?” She held up his Lightsaber. “Hux would kill you won’t he?” Kylo nodded.   
“Here, take it” she said holding up the hilt. He reached for it. As he did a he heard a humming sound and felt a burning sensation throughout his arm. He looked and there was a stump where his lightsaber arm was. He screamed in pain. Finn was standing next to him, his grandfathers lightsaber in hand.   
“HELP” he screamed. Finn raised the lightsaber to strike him again. It was aimed for his head. “HUX!!!!” He screamed, moments before the blade hit its mark. Once he was dead Finn, Rey and Han cleaned up the blood and hid the body, just as they had done with Hux. Chewie was in the Falcon while Poe was minutes away from blowing up the base. The trio went to the falcon and escaped. All was well.


End file.
